1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an installation location management system and an installation location management method.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a management system that remotely manages a printer and other information processing device connected to a network. The management system manages such information as locations where the information processing devices are installed.
In the management system of this type, information about the installation location of an information processing device has to be consistent between the information processing device and a management device.